


Storm

by NeonDomino



Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Remus could lose himself with just one look from Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001874
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**  
> 

* * *

Remus Lupin was lost. He knew Sirius' lips were moving, he knew the other wizard was speaking, going on about something or other, but the second his eyes had met Sirius' he was lost.

It happened embarrassingly often, and he was always both embarrassed and pleased to be offered an amused smile when Sirius had finished talking, before Sirius repeated himself, making sure that Remus was paying attention to his words.

But not this time.

Sirius could be saying anything to him, but all Remus cared about was identifying the exact shade of grey those perfect eyes were.

It was hard to tell, as they were darker or lighter sometimes, based on Sirius' emotions. But they were perfect and they were beautiful, and although Remus had always seen grey as a bland colour, when he met Sirius Black, it quickly became his favourite.

Not that Remus would admit it. After all, when someone asked another their favourite colour, how many people said grey?

Maybe a more specific colour wouldn't work, because he couldn't consider there being a shade of grey the same as Sirius' eyes.

He needed something more... Sirius to describe them.

Sirius' lips were still moving, but Remus' eyes flicked back up to Sirius'. He could just see how dark they got when Sirius was upset over something, or emotional... or possibly passionate, not that he had seen Sirius passionate before, but he could just imagine.

_Stormy Grey._

Remus felt his lips curve up, though he was too caught up in Sirius to realise he was smiling at him.

Perfect. That was Sirius. Sirius was like a storm, he would just appear from nowhere, and become your focus. He would overwhelm you. The whole time the storm was there, everything would revolve around it.

Like Sirius Black.

Storms were violent and beautiful. They were powerful.

Like Sirius Black.

Storms were full of energy.

_Stormy Grey._

_Sirius Black._

"Remus?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realised that Sirius was calling his name, but he didn't pay any attention. He could stare into those eyes for hours.

"I think you've hypnotised him," Peter said.

"Well, you know what they do to Muggle princesses, right?" James offered.

Sirius grinned. "They kiss them, to wake the fair damsels." Sirius paused, not taking his eyes off Remus. "Wow, he's really out of it, he'd usually have freaked out at being called a fair damsel."

Remus snapped out of his daze when the storm disappeared; when the beautiful eyes closed. But his attention was quickly drawn to those amazing lips as they touched his.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  [Come say hi on Tumblr](https://neondomino.tumblr.com/)   
>  **


End file.
